Suresh Sampa
Suresh Sampa is the 17-year-old son of the Nagas with the ability to change from his snake form to a normie form using polymorphy. He is from Boo-Delhi, India. Character Personality Suresh is a very touchy-feely manstar who tends to touch people even while he speaks to them, what shows off by grabbing their hands or laying his hand(s) on their shoulders. His flirtatious attitude is very successfull, especially with ghouls, but he also knows how to get boos into liking him more then they should, often causing their sexual orientation crisis.Of course he's not always triumphant as some might find him too brash and straightforward. Even though he is a venomous snake, people often complain about his hugs and handshakes being too firm and reminding them more of a constrictor snake. Through his bindi, the so called third eye chakra in hinduism and buddism, he is able to uncover magical and and non-magical (Polymorphy, Transformation, Shape-Shifting and so on) disguises. That is how he figured out about [[Drake West|'Drake West']]s''' true form by the very first time they met on the normie school they both were attending before Monster High. Appearance Suresh has pale yellow skin and black, long hair with yellow strands. On the Left side he has an undercut with a black-yellow leopard pattern. His ears are pointed and he wears a bindi on his forehead. He has yellow eyes with read, narrow pupils. He has multiple rhombus tattoos on his body as he has some kind of obsession with that geometrical shape. Few of those are always visible on his right cheekbone. His tongue is always cleaved like a snakes tongue, even in his all human form. He is a yellow cape coral snake, a snake with a yellow-black-striped scale pattern. Abilities * '''Foresight: He has the ability to see into the future of someone by looking into his eyes. It is impossible for him to actually date the time he is looking at, so what he sees could be what will happen just tomorrow or in ages. In his visions there is no aging - he sees people just the way they look the very moment. * True Sight: He also only is able to see the pure reality, what makes him able to spot Ghosts and Phantoms even though they are invisible, he sees the true form of everyone despite of any shapeshifting, polymorphing, transforation, etc. He also is able to see if someone is cursed or in another way consumed by any kind of magic. both of this powers can be blocked by blocking his bindi, but that also makes him go totally blind. A state that he can't handle very well, as he absolutelly relies on his so called third eye. * venomous fangs - poison immunity: His fangs can ooze very strong and deadly poison. Due to that, he is immune to his own and other, weaker poisons. Even stronger poison won't be deadly for him but can cause side effects such as hallucinations and fever-like symptoms. *'Polymorphy': He can polymorph into a normie with ease. Polymorphy is a transformation skill used by dragons and their kinsman: Reptile- and snake-based monsters. However, unless they aren't "gold scaled" - a rank that they are displayed with when doing something great or heroic - they can only transform into their normie form. Relationships Friends His beast friend is the western dragon [[Drake West|'Drake West']].' They met on a normie school in the US that Suresh transfared to for his last but one year on High School. His powers revealed [[Drake West|'Drakes]] true form to him and, as a polymorph himself of course he immedeately was trying to get closer to him. It was crowned with success when Su showed him his true form proving he can relate with him alot. They both were tired of hiding in their "unnatural" bodies and started researching on polymorph monster schools so that they can attend school still together and eventually found out about Monster High. Serpentine Viper Levi Strikes Romance Even though he is very flirtatious with people he finds attractive, they are usually not very long of interest for him. He admittedly has a certain weakness for rodent-like monsters, which is why he was hitting on 'Will 'since they first met. Eventually Will broke down and gave in to the temptation. Now they are openly dating. Gallery Su Sn.png|His Snake Form Monkey.png|His Pet Bananas Trivia * Suresh was introduced on 15th September 2015 and is bigrikas 30th entry to the fandom. * His first name Suresh can be translated as "God of the Gods" and his last name Sampa is Snake in Hindi. Category:Bigrika's Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Indian Mythology Category:Bisexual Category:Naga